


Even On A Bad Day

by sterekwonders



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, because we deserve it, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwonders/pseuds/sterekwonders
Summary: Sana was having a bad day but not all bad things have to stay that way.





	Even On A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write fluff so I asked my good friend stressedoutteenager on Tumblr for a prompt and this happened. I also had shanynde and realityrewritten beta read it for me. Hope you enjoy.

The bell rang just as Sana burst into the class and she breathed a sigh of relief. Isak smiled as she slumped down next to him and began to laugh, angering Sana. Yes, she knew that she didn't look great but that didn't give Isak the right to laugh at her. The day had been long and she was pretty sure that her hijab was about to fall off because she hadn't had time to put one pin in it.

"Screw you Isak, I've had a bad day already so leave me alone. Go home and suck your boyfriends face off." Sana knew that she was being rude but she really needed to get home and calm down.

Isak felt the anger radiating from Sana and stopped laughing. He knew she hadn't meant to be rude so he didn't take personally. He and Sana had been for friends for a while so he knew how to deal with her. "Sana, I think it's time for you to go home. I know that you don't like skipping class but you really need to get some rest. Come on, I’ll walk you home."

Sana looked at him and was about to protest before she realized that he was right. She hadn't slept at all yesterday because Elias and his friends came over and slept in the living room and she ran out of the house before they woke up.

"Well let's get going, I'm tired already and it's a long walk home." With that Sana and Isak got up and walked out of the class.

As they they were walking to her house she realized that Elias and his friends were probably making another one if their videos. Anyway, that meant that they would have to pass by them when they got home but she doubted Isak would mind.

It took them 40 minutes to get to her house because they kept stopping and messing with each other. She could hear the boys yelling all the way from the sidewalk. Sana pulled her keys out and unlocked the door, throwing her jacket into the coat rack and took off her shoes.

"Put your jacket on the rack, you'll probably be staying for dinner." Sana's mom loved Isak and she adored it when he stayed over. Sometimes Sana thought her mom loved him more than she loved her.

She and Isak walked into the living room and came across the boys. Elias and Mikael were fighting over the angle of the camera. Adam was fucking around on his Snapchat pretending like nothing was going on around him while Muta stared at the ceiling like it had personally offended him and Even was staring at all of them with a fond smile.

Ever since the boys and Even talked over their issues they became inseparable once again. It was great seeing them all be care-free around each other again. Sana saw Even a lot but it was different now that she saw him with the boys all the time. It made her feel content.

Sana coughed to get their attention and all their heads turned to her and Isak. Elias looked at her and looked confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school? What happened to being a good girl?" He didn't ask it in a condescending way, Elias was just curious.

"Isak convinced me that I had to get some rest cause I didn't get any sleep last night. I wasn't gonna be able to focus anyway." Sana's eyes darted to Yousef for a second to find him grinning at her. She blushed and looked down at the ground.

Isak had walked over to Even by this point and gave him a kiss. He was sitting down on Even's lap by the time Elias turned to them. "Even, your boy is a bad influence on my sister. He's making her skip class." Elias said in a joking tone.

Even looked up from where he was nuzzling Isak's neck to laugh. "What can I say? I'm attracted to bad boys." Isak began blushing and all the boys began teasing them for being so sappy.

"Can we stop teasing Evak? We still have a video to film. Sorry Sana but can you take Isak and go to your room? Even can't do anything when he's in the same house, let alone the same room." When Elias finished Even threw a pillow at his head. Isak still got up and gave Even a kiss on the cheek before walking towards Sana.

The rest of the boys went back to what they doing, all except for Yousef who was still smiling at Sana with a soft find smile. Sana smiled at him back but began blushing even harder when he winked at her. She quickly walked out the room pulling Isak with her until they got into her room.

Isak started laughing again and Sana sat on her bed, half glaring and half pouting. Sana hit Isak's leg when he wouldn't stop laughing and got up to grab her book bag to start the project the teacher had assigned the other day while Isak calmed down and sat next to her. They spent 2 hours working on the project until they both got bored. The boys had finished the video half an hour ago and had been playing music since then while they played around with a ball.

It was 1:30 when they finished so Sana got up to get something to eat while Isak went to hang out with Even and the boys. Yousef was looking through the refrigerator when she walked in and he obviously hadn't heard her walk in.

She stared at him and couldn't help but admire his side profile. Sana didn't remember when Yousef got so attractive but she wasn't complaining. Objectively, she always knew he was attractive but now that she was older she could finally appreciate his looks.

His looks weren't the only thing she appreciated though. Ever so slowly, he had gained a place in her heart. Yousef was always the first to realize when she was lying or having a bad day, the first to understand that all her expressions had different meanings, the only one to not treat her as a hijabi but rather a girl who happened to wear the hijab. He made her feel alive in the best way possible, even when she had off days.

Yousef seemed to realize that there was someone else in the kitchen with him and he turned around to face her. He stood up straight and smiled wide when he saw that is was Sana. She smiled back, not as embarrassed now that is was just the two of them. Yousef didn't seem to have anything to say, content in the staring contest that they had going on. For a few moments, they simply smiled at each other until Sana found herself talking.

"How did your video go? It wasn't another of those stupid SMS roulette ones again right?"

For a moment, Yousef looked surprised. "You watch our videos,” he asked, his grin growing. “You know that your brother asked Vilde for nudes then?"

"If you ask a girl for nudes it doesn't go unnoticed by her friends," Sana said jokingly. It seemed to startle a laugh out of Yousef and it was a good thing that the music was on or else Elias would've came in to see what was going on. She loved hearing Yousef laugh, he sounded laid back and it made her so glad that he was able to be so comfortable around her.

He looked up at her and smiled teasingly. "I'm so glad I didn't get that one, wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong message."

She knew what he was referring to. At the beginning of this thing between them, after Yousef had told her that he didn't believe in Allah, she had done something really stupid. Sana assumed that if she couldn't have Yousef then she wanted to set him up with Noora. The date she had set up had went downhill; Noora hadn't been over William and Yousef kept asking about Sana. In the end they both decided that they weren't into each other like that and remained friends. It was actually Noora that had been the one to get Sana to sit down and think about what she was robbing herself of by not speaking to Yousef.

Sana and Yousef had a long talk and they both decided that them being together wasn't hurting anyone and staying away from each other was too hard. Their love was special and no matter what those websites told them, this was the only love they wanted. Sana realized that she might never get this again, a young attractive boy that wasn't Muslim but respected her values and never ignored her boundaries. She wouldn't give up what they had for the world.

Both Sana and Yousef had talks with their parents individually and then all together. Elias had even been there and they all had a civilized talk about what was going on between them and how they were going to proceed. At first, Sanas parents had been hesitant but after Yousef’s parents and Elias had spoken in his favor, they had relented. Sana and Yousef were both 100% sure that they were it for each other and they asked their parents for permission to start dating because they were too impatient to wait for them to get married. They're parents agreed but they had to promise to not go past kissing until they could get married. That was fine with both Sana and Yousef.

Elias was wary in the beginning, not because he didn't want them together but because the idea of his sister and best friend getting together was weird but he eventually got over it. Everything was going great between them and she couldn't ask for more.

It seemed as though Sana had been in her head for too long and when she became aware of her surroundings again, Yousef was in front of her and holding her face in his hands. "Sana? You ok babe?" Yousef looked really worried but when Sana smiled at him the worry visibly faded from his eyes.

"I'm fine Yousef, just thinking about how lucky we are that this worked out. I'm just so glad that you're mine." Sana was so happy she couldn't contain her smile. She couldn't remember being this happy ever before Yousef.

Yousef looked into her eyes and smiled at her. He leaned his forehead on hers and brushed his lips across hers. He looked at Sana as though she was the only thing good in his life.

They spent at least 5 minutes in that position until Sana got hungry again. She looked up at him and grinned. "I came in here for food and I haven't gotten it so as much as I love you, I love food more." Yousef looked at her with a look of faked betrayal.

"How could you say that to me? I'm your boyfriend and you should treat me better than this! We might have to break up. I can't believe this. I loved you and this is the treatment that I get." Yousef tried to look serious but failed while Sana tried to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry Yousef. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. I'm gonna marry food and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Sana walked to the refrigerator but before she could open it Yousef grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She laughed as he began tickling her. She begged for him to stop but he was relentless.

Yousef stopped tickling her and Sana pushed her face into his neck and hugged him. She was glad that everything between them worked out. She loved Yousef and he loved her and that was all that mattered. No matter what happened she would try her best to make sure he remained constant.

With Yousef, she felt more whole than she ever had in her life. As she looked up at the ceiling, she went a small thanks to Allah for allowing her to have this.


End file.
